The Incubus
by xxToxicPrincessxx
Summary: It was Halloween night, pumpkins were out on doorsteps, and little children were out dressed in costumes, going to door to door asking for sweets. However there was one house that stood out from all the rest, with its eerie atmosphere and rusty windows. Some say there is evil that lurks in the house some say different. Warning will contain a lemon. two-shot, pairing is SasoSaku


**This is something I decided to come up with, as my other story 'Friendship or Love' I have writers block on it at the moment but I will hopefully have the next chapter up at some point ^.^''**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, but I do own the plot **

It was Halloween night, pumpkins were out on doorsteps, and little children were out dressed in costumes, going to door to door asking for sweets.

However there was one house that stood out from all the rest, with its eerie atmosphere and rusty windows. People never go up to the house some say it's cursed others say it takes you to another world.

"Sakura, Stop it your scaring Hinata!" Scolded a brunette, she was wearing her hair up in two ponytails her face was covered in pale makeup with fake blood down her lips, she was wearing a bloodied school girl outfit with a knife sticking out of her back, she was comforting the girl 'Hinata' who was cowering in the brunettes arms, Hinata had midnight blue hair which reached mid-back, her outfit was a zombie princess, her face covered in pale makeup and blood.

"Hehe, Sorry Tenten, but we all did say that we were going to have ghost stories before we go out trick or treating" the girl 'Sakura' smirked, she had short pink hair, her outfit was a gothic fairy, her face was covered in pale makeup and her eyes were coated in thick black eyeliner, Tenten rolled her eyes and sighed, after letting Hinata go she stood up and grabbed her flashlight.

"Screw going trick or treating I want to go to the supposedly 'haunted house' that everyone is so scared about" Tenten said gesturing Hinata and Sakura to come along.

"Y-you know what I think I will pass, I don't like haunted houses, so I'm going to head home" Hinata stuttered, grabbing her things, she was about to walk to the door when a hand shot out in front of her.

"Hinata, don't be so chicken and come with us please" Sakura pleaded, pouting her lips and giving Hinata the puppy dog eyes, which made Hinata roll her eyes and huffed "Fine" she said, and she took her flashlight from her purse, and grabbed Sakura her flashlight passing it to her and started to make her way out to the front door with Tenten and Sakura behind her.

They got to the last house on the street, the air became chilled and a howl from the wind could be heard, the three girls all huddled together.

"So who is going in first?" Tenten asks her teeth chattering from the cold, she looked at both Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh for fuck's sake we are 18 for crying out loud it's time we man up, so I'm going in first seen as though you two really are chicken" Sakura announced storming up to the old abandoned house with the other two trailing behind, as soon as all three of them got up to the door, Sakura decided to knock on the door.

"Sakura seriously this house has been abandoned for so long I don't think nobodies inside" Tenten said.

" Hehe I knew that, I was just checking to see if it was open or not" Sakura exclaimed,

"Well it's not open so we can all go home now" Hinata said, turning round to head back to Sakura's house, Tenten followed behind as did Sakura, but she came to a sudden stop, she heard something call her name '_**Sakura**_' the voice whispered, the wind blew again but more violently this time, Sakura shook it off '_It's just the wind, nothing else_' she thought, she started to walk again only to realise that she couldn't move, she was stuck, she tried to yell for Tenten and Hinata, but as soon as she opened her mouth no words came out, she tried screaming but all that came out was air, Sakura then felt something grab hold of her waist she look down and saw dark tendrils pulling her into the house, the next thing Sakura saw was complete utter darkness before she passed out.

As soon as she woke, Sakura felt a throbbing in her head, she lifted her hand towards the back of her head and felt it wet, her eyes widened because there in the palm of her hand was her own blood, she slowly stood up and became all shaky, so she held onto the wall for support, she looked around but she couldn't see much only outlines of old furniture, she then started searching for light, she found a light switch and tried turning it on, nothing happened, '_my torch! I have that, but where did I put it?_' Sakura thought, then she realised Hinata never gave her the torch, so she had to continue searching this house with only the light of the moon.

Sakura first went to the front door but to find that it was locked, she sighed and moved along to the next room, by what Sakura could make out it was a small dining room, at the end of the room Sakura could faintly see a door, she headed towards it, as she reached the door at the end of the room, she heard a creak behind her, her breathing hitched as she heard footsteps come into the room, she tried opening the door, as the footsteps got closer, Sakura closed her eyes and expected the worse to happen, but nothing did, she slowly turned around, to see nothing, '_This house is giving me the creeps I need to get out of here or I'm going to become insane_' Sakura thought, turning back round to try and open the door, at first it didn't budge so she used force and pushed it open, but what was inside, made Sakura scream.

There lying on the floor was a corpse, Sakura took a step forward, to have a closer look, '_Oh my god! Is that Ino! _' Sakura thought kneeling down to get a closer look at corpse, the corpse had pale blonde hair, her clothes had been ripped apart leaving her bare, Sakura's hand went up to her mouth to hold a sob, she heard the footsteps return but they were further away, they sounded like they were coming down the stairs, Sakura quickly hid behind a chair that was in the room as the footsteps got louder and eventually came into the room "Ahh there you are, I was wondering where you were" the figure said, Sakura saw the outline of the figure kneel down towards Ino's corpse, he lifted her head "You know you would have still been alive if you didn't run" the figure smirked, dropping the corpse head. Sakura felt silent tears fall down her face '_that sick bastered_' she thought, "You smell that? Its smells like the blood of a virgin" the figure spoke, '_He's talking to Ino's dead body like she's alive!_' Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the figure stand and scan the room, she noticed he was sniffing the air, Sakura noticed that he found the scent he was looking for and started walking straight towards Sakura.

Sakura's breathing became ragged, as the figure came closer, she shut her eyes tight and imagined that she was somewhere else and this was all a dream, she then reopened her eyes to see that the figure disappeared, she let out a sigh and started to crawl out of her hiding space, she was about to stand up when someone grabbed her foot, she slowly turned her head and saw a pair of glowing brown eyes, "Well hello little girl, welcome to my lair" said the figure, who Sakura could properly see, he had messy red hair, and wearing, some ripped up trousers and a ragged cape.

"Let me go!" screamed Sakura, which made the man laughed, holding onto her leg tighter, Sakura then kicked him in the jaw and ran out of the room, she ran upstairs and locked herself in one of the rooms.

Sakura was gasping for breath she had never been this terrified before, she heard the man coming up the stairs and he him say "Come on out little girl, I don't bite…much" Sakura heard him come round the corner just near the door that she was next to and she held her breath '_I don't want to die'_ she thought, Sakura then opened the door slowly and tilted her head round the door, to find that he had disappeared, she then turned her head back, breathing more heavily. She carefully took one small step out of the door, trying not to make any sounds. She got half way out the door until she was grabbed and pulled back into the room, her wrists were then pinned with her arms above her head and she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the man in front of her. "Well, little girl, I didn't know you would look this yummy" the man teased as he then started to nibble her earlobe and start to go towards her neck.

"W-Why are you doing t-this" Sakura stuttered and winced as he bit on her neck hard enough to draw blood, he then moaned into her neck.

"Virgin blood is so more tasty then that bitch's was" He growled biting her even harder.

"What did you do to Ino?" Sakura asked shakily trying to move away from him, the man smirked.

"She didn't do what she was told and ran away from me, and well little girls must never runway from me otherwise bad things will happen" the man smirked into Sakura's neck, Sakura then felt his other hand caress her thigh which sent tingles down, she also felt herself being drained.

"What are you doing to me" Sakura asked gasping for breath.

"Well my dear, I am draining all your sexual energy" the man said, giving Sakura an evil grin, her eyes opened wide and she stared into the cold depths of the man's brown eyes.

"W-what are y-you?" Sakura asked stuttering.

"Well little girl, my name is Sasori and I am an Incubus" the man name Sasori revealed.

**This was going to be a one-shot but now I have decided it will be a two-shot (:**

**I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of this two-shot.**


End file.
